Australia
Australia is a Regional Power in the Asia-Pacific. Australia is a member of the Allied Powers, the Union and an associate of NATO. As a British Dominion, Australia, along with India, acted as the joint representatives of the British Empire on the Asia-Pacific Theater. During the 'Cold War', they saw combat against the rising superpower PRC and it's allies. During the Alien War they lost hold of New Guinea and and parts of the Northern Territory and Western Australia Basic Information While Australia can't produce nukes and can only construct Super Tanks during the 1960 Conquest, it shouldn't be underestimated. Australia's isolation means they usually fall near the end of games. Australia in the 1939 conquest has a decent amount of harbors to build a navy to face either Japan in Asia and the Pacific or harass the Italians in Africa. As Australia you will gain a decent amount of resources but you will need to get more in order to keep building more of your ground and naval forces. To solve your resource problem, you can try and go after Japan, Italy, or the Middle East. The Middle east is a great place to start because it has a ton of oil and some small towns around the landmass. Australia in 1939 is as isolated as the United States so being invaded should not be a problem until Asia falls to the Japanese or Africa falls to Italy. Crace is a very impressive naval commander for the 1939 conquest, but the Imperial Navy of Japan will still be no pushover because they start with aircraft carriers and Australia does not. If you wan't to build carriers, go for Tokyo harbor and hold it to keep the Japanese from building more ships. To help the war effort, try going after Japan and saving China from further invasion from the Axis Powers, then try saving Europe and Africa from there. Australia in the 1943 conquest has more problems because the Empire of Japan has gotten closer and its naval strength in Southeast Asia has gotten stronger. With the presence of battleships and carriers near Australia, it will be a tough fight kicking Japan out of Asia. The United States Navy is the most useful part of your campaign in Asia because they own more carriers with generals than any country in the conquest. The United States will help make life for Imperial Japan harder and so will Japan's front in China. Try building a large invasion fleet and take out Japan from there, then move onto Germany and Italy if they still stand. Australia in the 1950 conquest has limited resources to fight communism but you can get more resources from the Middle East, as Saudi Arabia is part of NATO. If you send some troops to the Middle East you can fight for the oil there and maybe counter attack WTO. China has a large advantage over the majority of Asia because Russia also has an army in Asia along with a navy to support, but with the combination of the United States Navy and other NATO navies, the Soviet and Chinese navy can be crushed. Australia like in other conquest can be very hard to invade, even in this conquest, WTO will find it hard to get their armies across the Indian and Pacific Ocean without being harassed by other NATO member's navies. Australia in the 1960 conquest is just like Australia in 1950 but with more resources to start with. With the resources you get in Australia this time, you can build a large navy from her ports. The same tactics you use as Australia is to invade and counter attack WTO in Asia, liberate it, and save Europe and Africa from the Soviet Union. Australia in the 1975 conquest is difficult to play as, but you can find the isolation of the Nation very useful. The Aliens in the conquest will mostly go after the countries in Asia, so you have some time to build and take back Australia. Territory Australia's territory doesn't change much in the first four conquests. Australia's territories: * New Guinea (eastern half), known today as Papua New Guinea * Northern Territories * Queensland * Timor* (1939 - 1943) * Northern part of Western Australia Do note that Australia also owns the southern part of Western Australia, South Australia, New South Wales, Australian Capital Territory (ACT), Jarvis Bay Territory (governed as part of the ACT but not part of the ACT), and Tasmania, but all the territories listed in the notes are not shown in the game. Legend: * - suspected name 1939 Australia.png|Australia in 1939 1943 Australia.png|Australia in 1943 1950 Australia.png|Australia in 1950 1960 Australia.png|Australia in 1960 Screenshot_2018-10-27-13-58-55.png|Australian Port In Hawaii (1960) Generals In the game, Australia has two generals. * Blamey, Thomas Blamey * and Crace, John Crace. Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:NATO Category:Union Category:Regional Powers Category:Occupied Country